Here again
by Crystal Aurora
Summary: May decided to leave Larousse high to start her journey to become a top coordinator.Now she's back three years later as one of the hottest coordnators with her friend Dawn. What will be the actions of everyone at Larousse high?
1. New face?

Author Note- This is my first fanfic so please bear with me and remember to review. (Crystal Aurora does not own Pokemon)

Three years ago May left Larousse high full of humiliation and friendless. Her dad being the strongest gym leader in Hoen, encouraged her to travel and become a trainer of coordinator.

~flashback~

Drew walked by May with many fangirls swarming around him. They've known each other since preschool.

"Hey Drew" May said turning to look at him. He barely glanced at her. May frowned to herself. That wasn't like Drew. Despite his teasing Drew cared for her and was always there for her.

"What's up with you" May asked raising an eyebrow. Drew smirked, "What's up with me? Did you always expect me to help you and look after you? You're such a wimp. May was speechless. "Had Drew always felt this way" she thought.

"But I thought we were friends" May said her voice barely above a whisper. Drew laughed at this.

"Did you think we could be friends? Someone like me with someone like _you_ ? A plain girl always so weak with absolute no talent" He flipped his hair and walked away causing sighs and blushes coming from all his fangirls.

May quickly walked off in the opposite direction. Tears were now spilling from her eyes. "I'll show you" she muttered to herself. She has decided to take her dad's offer of traveling and becoming a top coordinator.

~flashback ends~

That was three years ago. Now May was walking down the hallway with her friend Dawn.

Drew leaned back in his chair. His homeroom teacher was late again. He looked at his friends. Paul sat with his arms crossed doing absolutely nothing while Ash was making what looked like a sad attempt for a paper airplane. Suddenly his homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, now before we begin class I'd like to introduce two new students joining us. May Maple and Dawn Hikari. The room became silent. Apparently everyone remembered May. Even Drew's eyes widened slightly at this. A few sniggers were heard throughout the room as everyone heard of the pathetic girl's arrival.

Just then the two girls walked in. Everyone became speechless. Because the gorgeous brunette with dazzling sapphire eyes was May. The same girl that left Larousse high three years ago. Everyone gasped at her beauty, and standing beside her was another girl with dark navy hair flowing down her back equally beautiful as May. Their eyes we're cold and showed absolute no emotions. "This can't possibly be the same girl" Drew thought. But May's eyes still resembled the deep pools of water it did so many years ago.

"May, how about you sit next to Drew and Dawn will sit next to Paul." Said Ms. Conwell

"Whatever" The girls replied.

They swiftly sat down in a couple seconds flat. Drew was still staring at May with disbelief. "How can that possible be her" he thought to himself. But he was interrupted in his train of thoughts as the teacher made another shocking announcement. "The school has a surprise visitor coming today. Soledad, former top coordinator from Pewter city." Everyone gasped, including Drew, excited to be meeting a famous coordinator. May and Dawn simply smirked at this. Everyone went to the gymnasium hurriedly while May and Dawn were at the end of the line. Finely they saw her. She was beautiful with long, flowing, peach hair behind her back. She smiled at students. "Hello, I've been invited here to tell you about my coordinating days and give tips to you guys that are interested in coordinating and also- May? Is that you? What are you doing here at Larousse high?" Now everyone turned to look at May. "How can she know the famous Soledad?" was the one thought on their mind. May simply stood there, emotionless. "Actually, I'll be attending Larousse high now. I've decided to take a break from coordinating and spend my senior year at my old school with my friend Dawn." May said slowly. That got everyone's attention. "You're a coordinator?" a voice from Drew's fanclub said. "And a horrible one too I bet." Another voice snickered. May remained calm as Soledad laughed at their comment. "Are you kidding? May is a top coordinator and won the grand festival three times in a row. Now she's training for the title of master coordinator. Dawn is quite a coordinator too. She Won the Wallace cup." Dawn smiled a little at this, while everyone stared at the two girls letting what Soledad said sink in.

That infuriated Krista, the leader of Drew's fan club. "Then how 'bout a little battle between you and me" Krista said smiling smugly. Even though she was the school's best pokemon trainer nobody expected her to put up much of a fight against a top coordinator. May smirked "Like I care, besides do you really wanna battle _me"_

Krista nodded apparently still full of faith towards herself. May glanced at Dawn while she shrugged "Whatever" May said simply.

The battle was starting during lunch. A free period students had to themselves. Many in other lunch periods ditched classes just to see this epic battle. Journalists for the school newspaper came, along with real reporters. They followed May and Dawn everywhere they go. Usually May would have chased the reporters away, but this time Dawn insisted they stay for the battle because of those things Krista said about May's Coordinating skills.

"Go Flygon baby," Krista yells making posing infront of the camera.

Everyone waited as May slowly takes the pokeball off her necklace and whispers "Go Blaziken and let's make this a little more interesting" May says "Krista, you know the Flygon you have, it's just the perfect pokemon I've been looking for to make an addition to my team. If I win, I get your Flygon, if I lose you get my Blaziken,

"Fine," Krista agreed without hesitation. May smiled a little at this.

"Then let the battle begin" Soledad said.

"Blaziken, let's start this with a fire spin" May says. Before Krista even had time to react Blaziken already made her move. Her powerful fire spin caused Flygon and where stuck in a spectacular vortex.

"Now a sky uppercut" May shouted. Flygon was paralyzed from such a powerful attack. Krista gaped in shock at the scene before her eyes. "Follow it up will a Blaze kick," May smirked.

"Flygon, quick steel wing" Krista stammered.

"Hit it with Metal Claw," After that Flygon landed and fainted.

"Flygone is unable to battle, May wins the battle" Soledad said "Now hand over the Flygon," May commanded cold with no emotion. Krista flinched before handing it over "Fine, here," handing the pokeball containing Flygon in it," But you'll regret ever coming back to this school" May rolled her eyes "I'd like to see just what you would do" And with that she walked away leaving Krista all alone and walking over to Dawn.


	2. Encounter

Author note- This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me and remember to review to tell me what you think and ideas for upcoming chapters. (Crystal Aurora does not own pokemon)

It has been two days since May came back to Larousse high. Drew hasn't seen her much but they did have several classes together. Nothing changed, May and Dawn were still cold and emotionless and talked in only fragments. It was now lunch time and May and Dawn sat beside a girl with orange hair put up in a side pony tail. Countless students sat at their table trying to get May's attention. Apparently everyone wanted advice from a top coordinator. The only ones not there were Krista's group. Drew looked at the table deep in thought. They've been here for only two days and it seemed like they already had a fanclub. Just then Ash walked up with Paul behind him.

"Hey what's up?" Ash shouted in his ear. Drew flinched a little before turning to Ash.

"Quite doing that!" He growled.

"Sorry, but have you met May yet? Misty's already great friends with her and from what she told she seems like a strong trainer. Do you think I'll win if I challenge her to battle? Ash said excitedly.

"I've known her for a long time, she's not as tough as she seems. Of course you could beat her."

"But that's where you're wrong" Paul cut in. "She's my training partner for the semester, and we battled today. At first I thought it would be an easy win, but then she beat me with her Milotic before I could even say an attack!" Paul practically yelling out the last part while slamming the table with his palm. The two boys stared at him in shock, Paul was unbeatable, the strongest trainer in school besides Ash and Drew. Before either of them could say anything Misty came over.

"Hey Ash! Can you believe May beat Paul? And he didn't even have a chance."

"Thanks a lot" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that" Misty said waving her hands in front of her frantically. "But you gotta admit she's pretty good, and nice too.

"Yeah, I'll say. Do you think she'll train with me later? Just think how much stronger I'll be if she helps me!" Ash was getting exited now with a grin on his face.

"Do you like her or something Ash Ketchem?" Misty shouted fingering her mallet.

"No, no nothing like that" Drew and Paul watched while sweatdropping.

Soon they were off to their next class. Drew walked in and saw the chemistry lab's tables were put in twos, signifying they will work in partners. He walked over to the list everyone was crowding around and just barely saw who his partner was- May Maple.

"Hmp" He thought to himself. "This oughta be interesting." Being the overconfident and arrogant person he was this did not scare him or even intimidate him in the slightest way. In fact he's been dying to get a chance to talk to May ever since she came back and find out just how much she's changed.

**May's point of view **

I walked in my last class of the day just before the bell rung. Everyone was already sitting with their lab partners. Before I got a chance to see who my partner from the list I noticed the only seat left was next to Drew. Yes, I remembered him. How could I not? After all he was the reason I started my journey- well three years ago I probably would have said that, but after winning all those ribbon cups I owned it to my pokemon to not believe that such a shallow reason was why I started coordinating. I quickly sat down before the teacher came in. I noticed Dawn was sitting behind us with Paul as her partner. But what surprised me was that she seemed _happy_. Not everyone can tell though, but of course after traveling with her for two years I know her better than anyone else.

"Hi May" I heard Drew say causing me to turn my attention back to him.

"Hey" I replied softly.

"So how's it been since we last saw each other?" That surprised me, _a lot_. There was no sarcasm at all. He sounded so caring like the Drew I've known for so long, well before his popularity changed him. But of course he would since I obviously changed too. I quickly snapped myself out of it refusing to be hurt by him again.

"Fine, just traveling." I said not making any eye contact. And before he can say anything else or ask any other questions the teacher cut him of much to my relief with instructions on what we'll be doing today. We didn't talk much after that, apparently, he understood I didn't want to tell anyone and most certainly not _him_ about my personal life. Right before class ended and I gathered my books to go, he said something that caught me off guard. I stood up about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and as I turned around I looked into his emerald eyes.

"Look May, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said and I know you're still mad at me, but that was three years ago- and do you think you'll forgive me?" I stared at him completely in shock but of course I've learned to hide it perfectly. I was still a little over whelmed at the fact that he would ask for forgiveness, something that was very undrew. But I was also infuriated. Here we are talking after three years not seeing each other, expecting me to forgive him for all the hurt he caused? He didn't know how much he meant to me back then, and told me I wasn't good enough to be his friend. No, I couldn't forgive him so I stared at his hand and said "Let go now" He did, and before anything else unexpected happened, I quickly headed for the door still confused with all the thoughts in my head.

Another chapter finished! But I might not update for a while since I still got a few things to improve on my story map, and I'm losing inspiration on what to write next leading to the climax of the story. (Remember to review and tell me ideas for new chapters!)


	3. Tied Together

I'm back with another chapter! And I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I spent the time trying to plan out the story plot so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time! (Crystal Aurora does not own Pokemon)

May was driving to school as the autumn breeze ruffled her hair. The days begin to become colder and the leaves were changing into shades of red, orange, and yellow. Still deep in thoughts as she reached the school, she didn't notice Drew was watching her a few yards away. May had never been more quite on a relaxing day like this, mainly because Dawn chose to ride with Paul to school that day. It made her sad how Dawn can be in high spirits while she seems to be trapped in emotions these days and is still holding a grudge against Drew. Just then someone taps on her shoulder making her turn around to face Dawn. She seemed content, happy, and just can't stop smiling.

"Paul is simply amazing." Dawn gushed.

"He seems kind of cold too me don't you think?" May said quietly.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that but he never acts like that around me and last night he took me out to dinner!" Dawn squealed. May completely drowned her out by the time they got to their lockers. May went to all her classes barely noticing anything, until it was training time the only class she actually enjoyed, since even though she doesn't like to admit this she enjoys watching everyone's faces after she does her appeals with her pokemon especially Krista's little group and a particular green haired boy. May took a seat next to Dawn just as Drew and Paul walked towards them. Their teacher began to speak "Now before we start today's session I want you to know that we will be having a tournament soon near the end of the school year and there will be scholarships involved to prestigious schools for those of you that would like to continue your journey to become better coordinators, trainers, breeders, and etc. But since they are promoting group effort you will be in teams to compete. The number of members varying from 6-8. So on to today's lesson-" But before she could say anymore all the students were already forming groups since events like these do not happen very often. Before May could do anything Dawn was already pulling her and Paul away leaving Drew slowly following them.

"May, I really want to be with Paul and with you in our group we'll win for sure so can you please compete with us?" Dawn begged her. Before she can say anything Paul cut in.

"Before I agree to anything me, Drew and Ash are definitely competing together"

"And since Ash would probably want Misty in his team our group will be me, you, May, Drew, Ash, and Misty." Dawn said grinning.

"I don't really want to compete, and besides I don't need the scholarship anyway" May said still emotionless.

"Well, maybe _you_ don't, but we do" Misty said joining in the conversation.

"Fine" May whispered making no eye contact.

"May, is everything okay?" Dawn asked worried about her friend.

"No I'm perfectly fine"

For the rest of the day it all seemed like a blur to May. After she got home from school, she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hasn't stayed at home for more than a few days in two years.

"Why am I losing my confidence?" May thought to herself. But she knew exactly why. Even though it has been so long since she last saw Drew, the hurt of his words still comes into her thoughts sometimes. It has only been a few days since she came back to Hoenn and already she's can't help but wonder if it was worth coming back at all.

(A/N- now you probably noticed the change of May's attitude from cocky and smug, to just, well- depressed. That's because I am now writing the story mostly from May's point of view instead of third person.)

I'll try to update more and remember to review and comment. I'm open to suggestions!


	4. Hard to Forget, Hard to Forgive

Sorry for not updating for so long! I was pretty busy lately and I'm still making adjustments to the story plot. (Crystal Aurora does not own pokemon)

I groan in frustration. This was not turning out as I planned. The Flygon is not listening to me at all. It's not responding to any of my commands and refuses to even make eye contact. Just as I was about to give up and walk back to my house I stop in my tracks. It wasn't the Flygon's fault he's acting like this, it's all mine. I feel a pang of guilt hit me that I have been trying to suppress ever since I got the pokemon from Krista. I never would have bet on my pokemon and gave them away or force someone else to give theirs like it's an object. So why did I do it? That's still something I've been trying to answer. I try once again and yell "Flygon, Steel Wing!" There was no response. I sighed and had no choice but to return him to his pokeball. The days are becoming shorter and colder, so I put on my coat and started walking home.

"May! May Maple!"

I looked up facing the teacher. Her piercing eyes glared at me. I scanned the room. All eyes were on me.

"Miss Maple, would you care to tell us the difference between an inorganic catalyst and an organic catalyst?"

A few snickers were heard throughout the room. I mentally scolded myself for getting caught off guard. "Ugh, how will I live this down?" I thought. "The 'perfect' coordinator everyone believed I was, getting stumped by a mere high school teacher.

"Yes," I said standing up slowly. "The difference between the two is that-um-" just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left to see Drew slowly push a piece of paper with words scribbled across it.

" -Inorganic catalysts are substances without carbon-hydrogen atoms as its main molecule, so in further words if a substance does not have any carbon-hydrogen atoms its considered inorganic."

"Very well" the teacher said nodding. "You may sit down now."

I gave a slight smile before turning back to Drew. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. As if understanding my discomfort, he shook his head slightly, seeming as if to say no gratitude was needed. I turned back facing the room and trying to focus on the blackboard ahead of me but no matter what I tried nothing worked to suppress the redness that now covered my entire face.

The bell soon rung and I raced towards the door wanting to avoid any further humiliation. I thought again about what had just happened, and how sweet it was of Drew to tell me the answer. Maybe he had really changed just like I did and I should give him another chance. But as soon as that thought struck me another followed. What if that's exactly what he's doing? Trying to act kind to me to make me forgive him for all the hurt he inflicted on me in the past. What makes him think that just because now he thought I was "good enough for him" would make want to suddenly forget everything that occurred in the past and act like nothing happened? After that I became more angry and upset at Drew. Call me paranoid but all thoughts of how nice he was to help me all vanished and left me feeling irritated and annoyed.

Hope you liked this chap. and again sorry for not updating for so long. I almost stopped this story because well, I was losing inspiration, and as you probably noticed there are new countless stories that are _very _ similar to mine. But I'm writing again and I hope to complete this story(even though I still have a long way to go) so review and tell me what you think and remember I'm open to suggestions so feel free to comment on what you like to happen in the story in the future. I might use your ideas to improve the story plot and update faster.


End file.
